Party in the BWCA, USA
by Teya McGregor
Summary: Artemis gets lost in the Boundary Waters of northern Minnesota. With the help of Holly, he learns about survival, her, and himself.
1. Intro

***  
Hey guys! Okay. This is my first story on here, and I would really appreciate some critical feedback with areas to improve in and parts you liked. And as the typical disclaimer, I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the characters. I'll try to post the next chapter on here soon. Thanks! :)  
***

Artemis scrubbed the last of the metal dishes from the day's cooking and set them on the small camp towel to dry. He walked wearily over to his tent to grab his journal and pen out of his bag.

_If Butler thinks that this trip will make me into an athletic outdoorsman, he's going to be sorely disappointed, _Artemis thought to himself with a grin. He sat down cross legged on a rock, overlooking Seagull Lake. It was only the second day of his two-week trip to the Boundary Waters in northern Minnesota, and high time that he started recording his thoughts. Artemis, who had not been thrilled when Butler suggested that he take a short break from the busy world, had decided to go along with Butler's suggestion for the sake of the experience. He pulled out his pen and began to write.

_I am sitting on a rock, looking out on a lake. This is unlike any place I have ever been. I am utterly alone. I have no way of contacting the outside world, nor do I wish to. Sitting here, I am feeling something that I have rarely felt in my entire life – peaceful. _

He stopped his pen for a moment. Artemis glanced back over his shoulder, towards his tent. He saw a flash of leaves brushing against each other as something small scampered away. _How wonderful, _he mused to himself. _I am sitting on a rock in the middle of the wilderness, surrounded by woodland animals that are intent on stealing everything I've brought with me._ Earlier that day, Artemis had left a bag of crackers sitting on the ground by his cook stove. When he had walked back two minutes later, it was gone. He briefly wondered what he would be missing in the near future, and hoped it wasn't his digital camera. He was determined to fully record and analyze this 'vacation', to review when he returned home.

_To sum up these first two days, _he continued to write, _I would have to quote Lewis Carroll. "Curiouser and curiouser." _

The sun was starting to set behind the trees on the far side of the lake, burning up the sky and water in masterful strokes of orange and blue. As he was admiring the beauty of it all, he heard another sound. It was too loud and clumsy to be a small animal, but too brief to be a large mammal loping through the trees. He raised his eyebrows and sat silently, waiting for an explanation of the disturbance. When none came, he collected his thoughts and turned back to his writing.

_All of this is new to me. I've been through time; I've seen things that no other human has seen. I've done things no other human has done. I've done things that no human ever should do._ _I've traveled all over the globe. And yet one sunset is making me realize exactly how much I have yet to do, and how much I never will get to accomplish in this life. _

The last rays of purple sun glistened over the water, reflecting off of the slight ripples that were caused as rain drops started to fall. Artemis rolled his eyes at this further interruption. He closed his leather-bound journal and walked towards his tent, hoping to get inside before he was soaked in one of nature's showers.

* * *

Artemis sat up with a start. Rubbing his groggy eyes, he looked around. He'd heard something again. Then it happened once more – the sound of something moving quickly, and then slowing down clumsily. Artemis sat perfectly still, his ice-blue eyes wide with anticipation in the darkness.

A voice came from right outside the tent.

"Artemis? Artemis, are you awake?"

Artemis's first reaction was to look at Butler or Holly – to get some reassurance that he wasn't imagining things. But neither of them was there to help him. He was alone. Artemis sat quietly, waiting to hear something more. The silence was suffocating.

"Who is it?" He asked the darkness.

"Artemis, let me in, please," the voice pleaded.

"Who are you?"

"Arty, who do you think it is?" the tired female voice asked with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Do most people show up with you in the wilderness in the middle of the night?"

Artemis grinned. He could just see Holly sitting outside, soaked, and pointing out that no normal person would appear in his campsite in the middle of an August rain storm. "Come on in, Holly."

The tent zipped open and a small, dark figure slipped in. The tent quickly was zipped shut again.

"Thanks," she muttered. Holly curled up in a ball on the farthest side of the tent and proceeded to try and sleep. Artemis turned on his flashlight and lightly prodded her with his foot.

"Not so fast, Holly. What are you doing here?"

"Butler," mumbled Holly.

_But of course, _Artemis reasoned. _Butler doesn't believe I am truly capable of taking this challenge on. It's only natural he would want me safe and out of harm's way, while letting me feel like I am doing things on my own without any aid, for once. _And then, _why is Holly letting me know she's here?_

"Holly, are you…" but Artemis's question faded as he saw her small frame gently rising and falling with the smooth rhythm of sleeps breathing. He smiled and rolled over in his sleeping bag, saving his curiosities for morning light.


	2. First Morning

Green light started to show through the waterproof fabric of Artemis's tent. He rolled over to grab his clothing bag, and heard a muffled "ouch" coming from beneath him. He quickly got off of Holly and slid to the far end of the tent. She yawned and sat upright.

"Holly…?" he ventured after a moment of silence. "What are you doing here?" She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Butler sent me," she confessed.

"Because he wanted me to accomplish something on my own, with my bare hands and tools, and feel fulfilled without really being in danger of anything," he said. "Am I correct?"

Holly nodded. "I wasn't supposed to let you know that I'm here. I've been following you since Butler said good-bye at the boat landing."

Artemis felt himself sink emotionally. So much for doing this on his own, for having some time just to think things over. "So why are you sitting in my tent now?" he questioned.

"Well, I last night, I was jogging around the forest. Of course I couldn't have any equipment other than wings with me, so I didn't see the elevation change hidden by the brush. I fell off of that ledge over there, onto those rocks."

Artemis winced. That sounded painful. It also explained some of the noise he'd heard last night.

Holly continued. "I healed myself immediately, and limped around the ledge back up to camp. But when I tried to shield, it didn't work. I've used up all my magic. I can't hide from you any longer."

"How did you run out of magic so quickly?" Artemis inquired with pursed lips.

Holly shrugged. "I wasn't as careful as I should've been. It was stupid to think I could shield for two weeks and heal both of us if necessary without completing the ritual. And the full moon was two nights ago. I missed it."

"We'll just have to be more cautious, then."

Holly snorted. "Cautious and Artemis Fowl don't belong together."

"Very well, then. And what of the wings?"

"They're in your equipment pack for safe keeping."

Holly's statement about limping finally hit Artemis. "You limped? I thought you'd healed yourself."

"My magic ran out before I was completely healed. I've got a sprained ankle, that's all. I'll be fine in no time."

Artemis thought for a brief moment. "This changes things. I've only got enough food for myself, which means that the trip will have to be cut short by a week. We'll have to share the tent - and you're light enough to ride along in the canoe without slowing it down."

"Gee, thanks," Holly muttered. "I'm honored to be allowed to ride in the canoe. Good to know I'm not going to have to limp out of here."

"You have your wings. I am just saying that you don't have to fly if you do not wish to do so," he stated calmly.

"Artemis," Holly said, "the wings don't work. That's why I fell. They're powered wirelessly from Haven, so there's no good reason for them to fail – unless something happened to Haven. I can't fly anymore. I am, for all useful purposes, a very short human." She grimaced as she added that last part.

Artemis stored the information about Haven away for further contemplation at a later date and smirked. This week was going to be interesting.


	3. Paddling

The sound of water rushing past his paddle was the only thing Artemis could hear. The lake would have been silent if he hadn't been there. Artemis steered his canoe around a cluster of trees bent over the lake, and looked up at a rocky ledge some twenty feet above the water to his right. He heard laughing and giggling, and realized that it was a campsite.

Artemis paused, curious to watch how normal people behaved when they were camping. A girl with wavy brown hair was sitting on a rock, talking to her blond friend quite animatedly.

The blond one spoke. "So – what should I do? I mean, yeah, he's a jerk, but… still. I've known him for four years; I can't just leave him now."

The brunette shrugged. "Honestly, Teya, I think you need to get away from him for a while. Just take a break."

"That's what I'm doing," Teya laughed. "It's so nice out today; let's talk of something happier than him… it is good weather for tanning, so should we?"

"Okay," the brunette agreed. "Don't look, okay? I'm taking off my shirt."

"Hannah, why would I want to look?" Teya rolled her eyes. But she followed suit and stripped hers off too. The two girls spread out on the rock, murmuring to each other in voices too quiet for Artemis to hear – not that he was sure he wanted to.

* * *

Holly sat in the front of the canoe, wishing Artemis would get on with the trip already. He had paused the boat behind some overhanging branches, listening to the campers above. The two young girls were tanning on a rock, talking about a boy, and every so often remarking, "God, if anyone can see us, that'd be so embarrassing!"

_You have no idea, _Holly thought dryly.

"Artemis?" she said, interrupting his thoughts. Artemis jumped and then relaxed with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yes, Holly?"

"I was just wondering if you were planning on getting to your next campsite sometime today, or if you were going to spy on those children some more."

Artemis protested. "This isn't spying, it's studying human interactions. And they're not children, they're adolescents." He saw the look she was giving him, and decided to surrender his case. "But if you insist, I will continue to paddle." He picked up his aching arms and the canoe started to move again.

The girls glanced down at the water and saw the boat gliding past. "OhmiGAWD! There are people down there! Hand me my – no, the other shirt!" They ran squealing away from the view of the lake.

Artemis raised his eyebrows at Holly. "See? Predictable human nature. I knew that they would do that as soon as we came into their view."

"Great – you can add 'psychic' to your resume now."

"Genius, Holly, not psychic. It's simple, really. Humans react predictably to stressful or embarrassing situations. The brain tells your body that something bad is happening, and then you get away in the easiest way possible." Artemis couldn't spare this opportunity for a short lecture, even though he knew his friend wasn't in the mood.

Holly groaned. "I liked you better when you were quiet."

Artemis chose to ignore her comment and look at the map instead. "Holly, how far should we travel until we make camp again? I think that it is about time to set up the tent and start supper."

"Artemis, if your arms are getting sore, you could let me paddle." Holly rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Why? I'm not strong enough?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "That's not it. You're injured. Any more strain will just set you back farther. It's better for both of us that I continue to paddle."

"Fine." She mumbled, settling deeper into the seat of the canoe. Holly wasn't used to being treated like she wasn't strong enough, like she had something wrong with her. She wasn't used to having people go easy on her, like she was someone who needed others – like she was a girl.


	4. Late Night Talk

**Okay, I know I've put out like four chapters in two days. I'm not going to have this much coming out on a regular basis, but it's the weekend and I'm stuck at home. Please please comment on this, it makes it so much more worthwhile to write if I know what you're thinking. Thanks!**

_The stars are far brighter here than they are near Dublin, _Artemis thought. _It is amazing, how beautiful light flooding in from millions of years ago truly is. _He was lying on the ground, staring up at the starry sky, lost in thought. The moonlight danced over the gentle waves on the lake, and a soft cool breeze was blowing across the campsite. _There should be more places like this, places without human interference. The natural world is beautiful. When I return home, I will contact some of those save-the-earth organizations and see what I can do. _He grinned in the moonlight. _If I tell Holly, no doubt she'll laugh at me. "Artemis Fowl, criminal genius, has gone tree hugger?" _He continued in his thoughts, undisturbed.

* * *

Holly was perched on a log by the dying fire, watching Artemis. He looked the way an eighteen-year old boy was supposed to look: happy. Artemis looked content, an emotion that did not appear on him very often. Holly smiled as he grinned to himself; no doubt he was coming up with some new scheme to occupy him for the extent of their trip. He looked up and saw her watching him, and he motioned for her to come and sit by him. She decided to comply with his wishes, and slid off the log.

"Hey Artemis," she said as she collapsed on the ground next to him. "I would ask what you've been thinking about, but I'm not sure I want to know."

"The sky, the lake, the trees – I'm surprised Butler didn't bring me out here earlier. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Would you have willingly come to Minnesota earlier?" she searched his face, trying to get inside his mind.

Artemis paused. "No, I don't believe that I would have. I don't believe that Butler would have let me, either. But I am not a child anymore, and he realizes that. That is why he told me to do this, an initiation of sorts."

"Initiation into what? Manhood?" Holly snorted.

Artemis shrugged. "Being an adult, taking care of myself, doing things for myself. Call it what you wish. Butler will always be there for me, but I'm no longer dependant on him. We've both realized that."

Holly nodded. "So what are you going to do after this? Now that you're an adult. Get a job?" she smiled at the idea of Artemis working for anyone else.

"Honestly, Holly, I do not know yet. I'm not under any pressure to do something drastic, but I am planning on finding other things to occupy my time."

Holly heard the undertones in that statement, and it piqued her curiosity. "What 'things', Artemis?" Artemis didn't reply. Holly's mind filled with possible things he could have meant: crimes, business opportunities, exploitations, new projects.

"Holly, I was wondering…"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Did the surveillance tapes from Rathdown Park eight years ago ever get wiped? I was sure that my younger self wiped them, but so many other things changed in the time paradox… I thought you might know if Foaly had seen them or not."

A confused look flashed across Holly's face. "No, I don't believe that they were… but why would it matter if Foaly saw them? He knows everything that went on then."

"Everything, Holly? Everything?" Artemis murmured. It took Holly a second to get what he meant, but then she remembered what he was referring to. _Way to ruin a perfect camping trip, Artemis, _she thought bitterly to herself. She didn't need a reminder of how she had kissed him, or how she had thought about it every couple days since then.

"Oh. That. No, Foaly hasn't seen…" she cut her reply short when she remembered what Foaly had said to her right before she left to watch over Artemis. _"Have fun, Holly, don't forget to behave yourself. And remember that I'm always watching." _She'd thought he meant that she shouldn't do what she always did: disobey the rulebook. She hadn't realized that he was referring to her and Artemis being alone together for two weeks. Stupid centaur. _One of these days, I'm going to get him._

"So Foaly did see those, then." Artemis sounded confident, not embarrassed.

"I think so," Holly admitted weakly. Foaly would never let her forget about that. Ever.

"Just wondering," Artemis said.

"Artemis?" Holly said quietly.

"I'm here."

"I meant what I said - when I told you that your elf-kissing days were over." She hoped he couldn't feel her cheeks heating up in the cool night air. She wasn't particularly fond of this subject, but she knew that it was bound to come up sometime or other. It was as good a time as it would ever be to address that matter.

"I know, Holly. I never assumed for a moment that you meant otherwise." Artemis replied evenly.

"And I still mean it. Nothing has changed."

"I know, Holly."

"So why did you have to bring all this up, Artemis? If you already know where things stand." Holly said, frustrated.

"I didn't," Artemis smirked. "You did. All I did was ask if the tapes were ever wiped. You took that memory and flew with it. I knew you weren't about to tell me what you thought of that, but I figured that you'd unconciously give your thoughts away if I asked a vaguely related question."

Holly fumed. Of course. Leave it to the evil genius boy to pry at her subconcious while she merely answered the most basic of questions.

"And did it work?" she finally allowed herself to ask.

Artemis stood up smiling. "I think you made your position on things very clear, Holly. Good night." He walked off towards the tent, letting Holly lay there and wonder if she had told him something that she herself didn't know. _One of these days, I'm going to get normal friends._

**Please please R&R! it's so much more worthwhile to write when I know what you guys are thinking. Thanks!**

**:) Teya**


End file.
